Drunken Karaoke
by AbbeyxIzuru
Summary: See what happens when Rangiku spikes everybodys' drinks at a mandatory party! I'll give you a hint, it involves karaoke!Main pairing: HitsuHina!
1. They're bringing SexyBack

Yep, another new story! This idea just kinda hit me outta nowhere! Hope you all enjoy! Please forgive the sucky title, I'm not very creative or good with titles.

**Couples may include: **HitsuHina, RenRuki, IchiHime, ShuNan, among others that may be hinted!♥

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

NOTE: _Italic_ words are the character's thoughts. **Bold **words are the song lyrics.

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal party for all the taichous and fuku-taichous. Old man Yamamoto ordered that everyone must attend. Toushirou Hitsugaya sat at a table with his arms crossed, wishing he was somewhere else. He cursed Yamamoto under his breath for making him some to this stupid party. 

"Hi Shirou-chan!" A familiar voice called to him.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, bed wetter Momo!"

"You know I don't do that anymore Shirou-chan!" Momo cried. She sat down in the chair next to him. "Where's Rangiku-chan?"

"I don't know, probably drinking somewhere," he replied.

"I'll get us some drinks Shirou-chan!" Momo offered, getting up.

"Better not be any alcohol,"

"Don't be so cranky Shirou-chan!" Momo pouted before she left.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello Rangiku-chan!" Momo smiled. "You're the bartender?"

"Yep, I get free drinks all night!" Rangiku proudly exclaimed. Momo could tell she was a little tipsy.

"Well, two waters please!"

"You sure you don't want any sake Momo-chan?" Rangiku asked.

"No thank you. Just water!" Momo said.

"Oh, ok!" Rangiku handed Momo two glasses with a clear liquid in them. Momo took them and walked back to her and Toushirou's table. Rangiku snickered to herself. She spiked those glasses with vodka. Rangiku did this to everybody who ordered a non alcoholic drink. She wanted to see what would happen if everyone got drunk.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Here you go Shirou-chan," Momo handed Toushirou one of the glasses.

"Took you long enough," he blurted out. He then drank the whole glass within minutes. "Momo, what is this?"

"Its water Shirou-chan," Momo said, picking up her full glass. Momo then took a sip of her 'water'. "Oh my god! This isn't water! Shirou-chan, Shirou-chan?"

"Hey baby," Toushirou winked at her. Momo gasped. "_He must be drunk!_**" **She thought to herself.

"OK EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Rangiku yelled into a microphone. "We're doing karaoke, so who's first?"

"I'll go!" Renji exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. Rukia put her hand on her forehead and growled.

"I'll sing with him!" Ichigo ran on stage too. Orihime smiled at him and encouraged him. Renji and Ichigo ran to the stage, Renji tripped, grabbed the microphone, and began to sing.

**(Ichigo)**

**I'm bringin' sexy back (Yeah)  
Them other boys don't know how to act!(Yeah)  
I think it's special what's behind your back.(Yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!(Yeah)  
(Take em' to the bridge!) **

Dirty babe... (Uh Huh)  
You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave(Uh Huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!(Uh Huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way(Uh Huh)  
(Take em' to the chorus!) 

**  
(Renji)  
Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya tworkin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Go head child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) **

Get your sexy on  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  


**(Ichigo)  
I'm bringin' sexy back (Yeah)  
Them motherers dont' know how to act! (Yeah)  
Girl let me make up for the things you lack. (Yeah)  
'Cause you're burnin' up I gotta get it past! (Yeah)  
(Take em' to the bridge!) **

Dirty babe...(Uh Huh)  
You see these shackles? Baby i'm your slave (Uh Huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!(Uh Huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way(Uh Huh)  
(Take em' to the chorus!)  


**(Renji)  
Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya tworkin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Go head child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) **

Get your sexy on  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)(x8)

You ready?  
You ready?  
You ready?

Uh (Yes)

(Ichigo) 

**I'm bringin' sexy back(Yeah)  
You mothaers watch how I attack(Yeah)  
If that's your girl, better watch your back(Yeah)  
'Cause she'll burn it up for me, and that's a fact(Yeah)  
(Take em' to the chorus!)**

**  
(Renji)  
Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya tworkin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Go head child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) **

Get your sexy on  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x)

You ready? (Yes)  
You ready? (Yes)  
(Yes)  
You ready? (Yes)  
You ready? 

Everybody clapped their hands as Renji and Ichigo ran back to their tables. "How'd ya like that babe?" Renji asked Rukia. Rukia threw him a dirty look and smacked him in the back of the head. "What'd I do?" he yelled.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! The song is called 'SexyBack' and it's by Justin Timberlake and Timbaland. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!-GIVES PUPPY DOG EYES- the more reviews i get, the faster i'll update.**

You'll all LOVE Toushirou's song! He'll most likely be the last one to sing, but it will be awesome! I took a song and re-wrote some of the lyrics to make it fit with his life! Next performer will most likely be Yachiru or Shunsui!

Love you all lots,

-AbbeyxIzuru, who has too much fun writing these!


	2. The Real Sugar Baby!

Hey guys, here's chapter 2! Thought this song would totally fit Yachiru!Please enjoy!:)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

" Can I buy ya a drink sexy?" Toushirou asked Momo. Momo started to blush deeply.

"T-Toushirou-kun,"

"Wanna dance?" He smirked.

"I-I," Momo stuttered.

"Ah come on, I know you want to grind those cute hips of yours into me,"

"Toushirou-kun!" Momo gasped. She got up and ran to the bar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yo, what's up, Momo-chan?" Rangiku asked.

"Toushirou-kun is drunk and totally hitting on me," she sighed.

"And that's a bad thing how?" Rangiku sarcastically questioned. "Go for it Momo-chan, he's go the hots for ya!"

"But I'd feel like I'd be taking advantage of him when he's drunk and-" Momo was cut off by a pair of arms wrapped around her slim waist.

"If being sexy is a crime, you're guilty as charged baby," Toushirou purred into her ear.

"Nice one taichou," Rangiku laughed.

"Thanks, Kurosaki taught it to me," he replied.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" A voice screamed. Everyone turned around too see Yachiru on stage. "Me and Kenny are singing now!" After she calmed down a bit, she began to sing.

**(Yachiru)**

**Alright**

**Test-test-test-test**

**Hello?**

**Are we ready to go here?  
Clears throat May I have your attention please?  
**

**(Kenpachi)**

**What?**

**(Yachiru)  
May I have your attention please?**

**(Kenpachi)  
Yeah!**

**(Yachiru)  
Will the real Sugar baby please speak up?  
We're gonna have a problem here!**

**Y'all act like you've never heard a little white girl before  
Jaws all on the floor**

**Acting like you can buy me in a sugar store  
**

**(Kenpachi)**

**Cha-ching**

**(Yachiru)**

**Cruising the halls**

**You must be looking for more**

**Cos I'm bigger than that  
And I wont be stuck on the floor  
Haha-haha-haha**

**(Kenpachi)  
What you laughing at?**

**(Yachiru)  
You're all talking like, oh wait, no way! You're kidding!  
She didn't just sound like I think she did did she?  
**

**(Kenpachi)**

**Yeah yeah yeah!**

**(Yachiru)  
Hey-Hey-Hey where's sugar?**

**(Kenpachi)**

**Where you at?**

**(Yachiru)  
I'm right here! Sleeping in Moca's pocket!**

**Tee-hee  
Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!  
I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
All you other sugar babies are just imitating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!  
Cos I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
All you other sugar babies are just imitating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!**

**(Kenpachi)**

**Whoa!  
**

**(Yachiru)**

**Look at her, walking around with her own crew,  
Mad Dog and Billy and Moca too!  
She's so damn short though!**

**(Kenpachi)  
WHAT?**

**(Yachiru)  
Yeah!**

**(Kenpachi)  
That's my girl yo!**

**(Yachiru)**

**And there's a million of us just like me,  
Fuss like me, just don't give a fu--  
OH!I would never say that!**

**(Kenpachi)**

**Sugar!**

**(Yachiru)  
Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me  
And might just be the next best thing, but not quite me!  
I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
All you other sugar babies are just imitating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!  
Cos I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
All you other sugar babies are just imitating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!  
Oh and could the rest of you please lie down **

**'Cos I can't see anything thanks!  
Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!**

Yachiru then exited the stage and ran back to the bar and the table she happily danced on.

* * *

Really short. Sorry about that. :(

The song i called 'The Real Sugar Baby' and it's by Stephanie Beard.

Next chapter will be Shunsui singing to ?????????

**Please review!-big puppy dog eyes- the more reviews I get the faster i'll update!**

Thanks again for reading!

♥Love you all lots,♥

-AbbeyxIzuru, who loved her totally bad pick up line!xx


	3. Kenpachi's Mom is Toxic Scandalous

Here's ch.3! Hope you all enjoy!

News:

-The Art of Seduction will be updated soon. I wanted to get a good chunk of this done before I update TAOS (add a C and it's tacos!!!!!-is a loser-)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY SONG USED IN HERE.

* * *

"Ran-chan, I'm gonna need another drink before I go on!" Shunsui smiled at the bartender. Rangiku happily poured him another drink. Shunsui quickly swallowed all of the alcohol and then ran up on stage.

"This one is for my Nanao-chan!" he cried into the microphone. He then began to sing,

**Nanao can't you see I'm calling**

**A girl like you should wear a warning-**

"Oh no way in hell!" Nanao furiously said, dragging Shunsui off the stage.

"I love it when your ruff my Nanao-chan!" he exclaimed. She groaned and rolled her eyes and then dropped him on a chair.

"So who's next?" Rangiku asked, looking for a volunteer.

"I'll go!" a drunken Ikkaku yelled, running up to the stage. "Yumichika do backup!" He ordered. He grabbed the microphone out of Rangiku's hand and began to sing his drunken song. (Words in parenthesizes are Yumichika singing) 

**Kenpachi's mom, has got it going on  
Kenpachi's mom, has got it going on  
Kenpachi's mom, has got it going on  
Kenpachi's mom, has got it going on **

Kenpachi can I come over  
After wo-or-k (after work)  
We can hang around  
by the poo-oo-ol (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back  
from her business trip (business trip)  
Is she there?  
Or is she tryin to give me the slip (give me the slip)

You know I'm not the little boy  
that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now  
Baby can't you see?

Kenpachi's mom, has got it going on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Kenpachi can't you see, she's the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but,  
I'm in love with Kenpachi's mom

Kenpachi's mom, has got it going on  
Kenpachi's mom, has got it going on

Kenpachi do you remember  
when I mowed your lawn (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out  
With just a to-oo-owel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me  
From the way she stared (way she stared)  
And the way she said  
"you missed a spot over there" (spot over there)

And I know that you think its just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out  
your mom could use a guy like me

Kenpachi's mom, has got it going on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Kenpachi can't you see?  
Your mom's the girl for me  
I know it may be wrong but,  
I'm in love with Kenpachi's mom

Kenpachi's mom has got it going on (shes got it going on)  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long (I've waited and waited)  
Kenpachi can't you see, your mom's the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong, I'm in love with-

Kenpachi's mom, (ah-oh-ah-oh)  
I'm in love with-  
Kenpachi's mom, (ah-oh-ah-oh)  
Wait a minute  
Kenpachi can't you see?  
Your mom's the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but  
I'm in love with Kenpachi's mom 

Everybody clapped with a 'what the hell?' look on their faces. Yumichika started to rant on how beautiful he was but was pulled off stage by Yachiru.

"Come on homo, no one wants to hear you brag about yourself!"

"Aw, my hair!!!!" Yumichika cried in horror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Momo,"

"What is it Toushirou-kun," she sighed.

"I think I bit my lip, would you kiss it better?" He grinned, pulling her face inches away from his by her waist. She screamed with a deep blush, pulling herself away from him. Resting her arms on the bar, leaning over it, she closed her eyes. "Come on Momo," Toushirou said, standing behind her. He took a few strands of her coffee colored hair between his fingers, twisting it around his fingers slightly. "I know you want me," he whispered seductively into her ear. She shivered at the tone of his voice.

"T-Toushirou-kun, I-I, you see," Momo could barely get the words out because his touch was driving her up a frickin wall! She wished he would just pin her down and take her right here, right now.

"You have such a sexy voice Momo," he murmured. "I bet it would sound even better screaming my name," he then slowly licked her ear gently.

"**S-c-a-n-d- to the a, to the l-o-u-s.  
I can't handle it, can't handle it.  
Damn that girl she's scandalous****!"**

"I said you're not singing!" Nanao yelled, dragging Shunsui off the stage once more. Momo took this opportunity to run to the bathroom. "Ugh, damn my taichou," Nanao growled.

"Have some water Nanao-chan!" Rangiku smiled, sliding a glass down to Nanao.

"Thanks," she said drinking the whole glass. Score two for Rangiku! It was vodka spiked water.

* * *

Yes I know Kenpachi doesn't have a mom!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you all enjoyed. poor Shunsui!:(

**Songs:**

-Shunsui's first song is. . .guess it right and i'll give you a cookie!

-Ikkaku's song is my version of Stacey's Mom by Fountains of Wayne

-Shunsui's second song is Damn You Look Good And I'm Drunk (Scandalous) by Cobra Starship (one of my fave bands♥)

Next chapter: Nanao sings, Toushirou sings one of his songs, among other things!

♥Love you all lots♥

-AbbeyxIzuru, who loves music!


	4. Gimme More Ice Ice Baby!

Yeah, chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY SONG USED!

**Bold** words are the song lyrics.

* * *

"Ugh, give me some more of that Ran-chan!" Nanao demanded. Rangiku smirked and made her a mojito. Nanao let her hair down, shook it around, and loosened her uniform a bit, letting some cleavage and bits of her bra show. She took a few shots of tequila then decided she needed to sing. Nanao 'stripper walked' her way up on stage, took the microphone, and began her song. 

**It's Nanao, bitch  
I see you'  
and I just want to dance with you  
-[Laugh-**

Nanao began to walk off the stage and towards the side of the room.

Every time they turn the lights down  
Just want to go that extra mile for you  
your public display of affection  
feels like no one else in the room 

Nanao then took off her shirt and threw herself against the pole.  
**  
We can get down  
Like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin'  
Keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashing  
While we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin, keep watchin  
Feels like the crowd is saying **

Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More

The center of attention  
Even when we're up against the wall  
You've got me in a crazy position  
If your on a mission  
You got my permission

We can get down  
Like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin'  
We keep on rockin', rockin'  
Cameras are flashing  
But we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin, keep watchin  
Feels like the crowd is saying

Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More

I jus cant control myself  
If you want more.  
I'll give u more

Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme more  
Gimme, More  
Gimme, Gimme, More

Gimme more give me. More.  
Gimme more...gimme more babe.  
I just want more

Gimme, Gimme  
Gimme,  
Gimme, Gimme,  
Gimme, Gimme  
Gimme,  
Gimme, Gimme,  
Gimme, Gimme  
Gimme,  
Gimme, Gimme  
Gimme, Gimme  
Gimme,  
Gimme, Gimme 

Nanao sang while spinning and twisting around the metal pole. Shunsui's eyes were glued to her the entire time. After her song, Shunsui, being a little more sober, decided to take Nanao home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Momo was at the opposite end of the bar, needing time to compose herself.

"What's up Momo-chan?" Rangiku asked.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore," she cried. "I'm gonna keel over and die from all the sexiness! I want to be with him so bad. But what if tomorrow he doesn't love me like he does when he's drunk?"

"Momo-chan, listen to me," Rangiku started. "Taichou does love you. He has for a long time. His feelings won't go away for you tomorrow or the day after or the day after! He's only extra horny for you when he's drunk," she laughed. Momo wiped her tears, took a deep breath, and was ready to give into Toushirou. "Hey isn't that taichou up on stage?" Rangiku questioned. It was!

"This is for Momo!" He exclaimed into the microphone. Momo groaned, hiding her face in embarrassment. He then began to sing (more like rap).

**Yo, VIP lets kick it! **

Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby  
All right stop, Collaborate and listen  
Toushirou is back with my brand new invention  
Something, grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop? Yo; I don't know  
Turn off the lights, and i'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a sword like a vandal  
Light up a battle and wax a chump like a candle.

Fight, go rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly, when I do my dope bankai  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it, You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye, The kid don't play  
If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby, Toushirou Ice Ice Baby  
Toushirou Ice Ice Baby, Toushirou Ice Ice Baby,  
Toushirou

Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in and the Vegas are pumpin'  
Quick to the point, to the point no faking  
Cooking hollows like a pound of bacon  
Burnin' 'em, if they ain't quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a hi hat, with a souped up tempo  
I'm on a roll, it's time to go solo

Rollin' in my 5.0  
With my ragtop down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby, waving just to say Hi  
Did you stop? No -- I just drove by  
Kept on, pursuing to the next stop  
I bust a left and I'm heading to the next block  
That block was dead, yo, so I continued to A1A  
Beachfront Avenue

Momo was hot wearing less than a bikini  
Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis  
Jealous, 'cause I'm out getting mine  
Ichigo with a gauge, and Toushirou with a nine  
Ready, for the chumps on the wall  
The chumps acting ill because they're full of "Eight Ball"  
Reiatsu rung out like a bell  
I grabbed my zanpakuto -- All I heard were shells

Falling, on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas  
Bumper to bumper, the avenue's packed  
I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack  
Special forces on the scene, you know what I mean  
They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends  
If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby, Toushirou Ice Ice Baby  
Toushirou Ice Ice Baby, Toushirou Ice Ice Baby  
Toushirou

Take heed, 'cause I'm a fightin' poet  
**Seireitei****'s on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My division, that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
Feasible frostbite you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed, this is a hell of a concept  
We make it hype, and you want to step with this  
Renji plays on the fade, slice like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast, Other taichous say, "damn"  
If my ability was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the opponent while I kick my juice  
If there was a problem, Yo -- I'll solve it!  
Check out the hook while Kenpachi revolves it. **

Ice Ice Baby, Toushirou Ice Ice Baby  
Toushirou Ice Ice Baby, Toushirou Ice Ice Baby, Toushirou Ice

Yo man -- Let's get out of here! Word to Momo. 

**Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Too cold  
Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Too cold**

Everybody clapped loudly and cheered. Toushirou strutted off stage, toward the bar where his Momo was recovering from embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around her gently and whispered,

"Just one dance sugar. That's all I ask you," Momo nodded, but said she needed a drink before she danced. Momo made sure Rangiku gave her water this time. Toushirou drank 2 martinis by the time Momo finished her water. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"**Times are strange  
We've got a free upgrade  
For snakes on a plane  
Fuck 'em, I don't care  
Pop the cheap champagne  
We're going down in flames, hey" **Blared from the speakers. Momo and Toushirou began to dance together.

"**Oh! I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it! **

So kiss me goodbye  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
so kiss me goodbye  
I can see the venom in their eyes  
Goodbye" 

Toushirou grabbed Momo's waist and pulled her into him. She melted into him, and having no choice but to, ground her hips into him. He was enjoying this; this is exactly what he wanted. Toushirou began to rub his hands all over Momo's body. He ran his hands over her legs and thighs, her stomach, and her back. His hands eventually moved their way up farther. Toushirou tenderly caressed Momo's breasts, making her moan. He then sucked on her neck lovingly. After the song ended, Momo grabbed Toushirou's hand and guided him to a booth (_A/N: What's a __conveniently __placed booth doing there?)_ in the way back. She fell back onto the cushioned seats and got comfortable. He climbed onto her and they began to make out. Tongues wrestled, hands roamed, clothes were 'adjusted', and other 'public displays of affection'. Toushirou started to wriggle Momo out of her shirt when,

"Not here Toushirou-kun," Momo moaned. He got off her and scooped her up bridal style into his arms. Off to his place they went.

* * *

Gawd that was hot!:D Poor Momo! Toushirou embarrased her!:( 

Hope you all enjoyed!Songs used are:

Nanao's- Gimme More by Britney Spears

Toushirou's- The Toushirou Version of Ice Ice Baby orginally by Vanilla Ice

Song Momo and Toushirou danced too- Bring It (Snakes On A Plane) by Cobra Starship

There will probably be one or two more chapters left.**Please review!The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!:)**

♥Love you all lots♥

-AbbeyxIzuru, who wrote some hot stuffs that might've sucked.


	5. It's a Discotech Paralyzer!

Here's chapter 5! Sorry for the wait! Midterms have been a killer! So, enjoy everyone!

NEWS:

-The Art Of Seduction is finished!

-I shall be starting a new story soon! It has to do with a joke me and my friend started!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY SONG USED HERE!

* * *

Toushirou was almost out the door with Momo in his arms when he was stopped by his annoying fuku-taichou.

"TAICHOU! MOMO-CHAN!" she called. "Don't you want to stay and see my performance?"

"Um, I'll think I'll pass," he said, turning around.

"Aw come on Toushirou-kun," Momo pouted. She used her secret weapon; her puppy dog face. One look and he would do anything she said.

"Fine," he sighed, defeated by Momo's face. "Why is Hisagi on stage if you're singing?"

"Oh, well, you see, BYE!" Matsumoto ran off as fast as she could.

"Come on Toushirou-kun," Momo tugged on his sleeve, trying to cool him off. Hisagi took the microphone and began his techno-beat song.

**Stepping out tonight flying so high  
It's the good times keeping me alive  
Are you ready to hit it running  
This is where it's at six in the morning **

You can't fake this only imitate this 

**You wanna lose control, you wanna lose control  
You can't fake this only imitate this **

**You wanna lose control, you wanna lose control  
The way she does it I can't get enough  
The way she does it I can't get enough **

Attack we keep it on the dance floor  
Discotech meet me at the back door  
Let's get down we've been waiting a long time  
She's back I can feel it in the air  
Discotech you know she's going to be there  
Let's get down we've been waiting a long time 

Everyone was on the dance floor by now, even Momo and Toushirou. This beat was so catchy, you couldn't help but dance!

Show up in the club take a look around  
Me and my crew we came to get down  
She's giving me looks I can't help it  
The way I'm feeling its going to happen

You can't fake this only imitate this 

**You wanna lose control, you wanna lose control  
You can't fake this only imitate this **

**You wanna lose control, you wanna lose control  
The way she does it I can't get enough  
The way she does it I can't get enough **

Attack we keep it on the dance floor  
Discotech meet me at the back door  
Let's get down we've been waiting a long time  
She's back I can feel it in the air  
Discotech you know she's going to be there  
Let's get down we've been waiting a long time

The way she does it I can't get enough

You make fast living look just fine  
Looks like I got here just in time  
Tonight the city is yours and mine  
But it won't last forever

Attack we keep it on the dance floor  
Discotech meet me at the back door  
Let's get down we've been waiting a long time  
She's back I can feel it in the air  
Discotech you know she's going to be there  
Let's get down we've been waiting a long time 

Everyone clapped loudly after Hisagi exited the stage. Rangiku took the stage next.

"_Finally," _Toushirou thought.

"Next shall be Byakuya Kuchiki-taichou!" Rangiku happily announced.

"WHAT!" Toushirou loudly growled.

"Relax Toushirou-kun," Momo pleaded. "It means we can dance some more!" she cutely pouted. Why was Byakuya up there? Must be Rangiku's work. He must've got a spiked drink. Everyone, excluding Momo unless you count being drunk of Toushirou's hotness, must be drunk by now. No wonder this party is so fun! Byakuya casually made his way on stage, gripped the microphone loosely, and gave his hair a small flip (_A/N: WOOOO! Flip that shiny hair!) _before starting his song.

**I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should**

Everyone was completely shocked. Byakuya, the long-shiny-hair-stick-up-the-ass taichou was a good singer? Everyone shrugged it off and continued to dance.

**  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place **

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you 

Everyone clapped and cheered as Byakuya coolly slid off stage.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the shortness!:( 

Poor horny Toushirou-kun!XD-- he just wants to do Momo but distractions always stop him.

Songs used:

Hisagi's Discotech by Young Love (one of my FAVE songs! 3)

Byakuya's Paralyzer by Finger Eleven.

Next chapter: Matsumoto sings, fluff, fluff, fluff, some hot fluff, and oh, did I mention THE FLUFF!X3

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**

♥Love you all lots,♥

-AbbeyxIzuru, who is in music heaven!:D


	6. She's Single!

I'm SOOOO sorry this took so long!Writers block, tests, homework, guitar practice, got this new book that really thick and i'm totally addicted, and I could keep making excuses but lets get on with the damn story ok?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH OR ANY SONGS USED HERE

* * *

Byakuya had just finished his amazing performance and everyone was still a bit dazed. Toushirou led Momo to the bar, seeing she was about to collapse. Toushirou was becoming more sober, but Matsumoto quickly gave him some drinks to drunk him up a bit. She didn't to be yelled at now did she? Matsumoto had to admit, her taichou was pretty fun when he was drunk. Matsumoto let Nanao take over for her so she could go get ready to perform. Momo tried to make small talk with Toushirou, but it was quite hard with him either slurring his words or making some sexual comment to her. Momo couldn't help but blush at Toushirou's words. Where did he learn to talk like that? He made her feel sexy from his comments on her legs or her face or other parts.

"Testing!" Everyone heard the voice call into the microphone. Finally Matsumoto was going to sing! She didn't bother to change out of her bartender outfit, which consisted of black pants, a black tank top, and black heels. The music started and Matsumoto began to confidently sing her song.

**Ah yeah that's right  
All you single people out there  
This is for you  
Yeah **

I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me  
Cause I'm happy where I am  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me  
No, no  
I don't need to be anyone's baby  
Is that so hard to understand?  
No I don't need another half to make me whole

Make your move if you want  
Doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up  
You either got it or you don't

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in reascendant

I'm single  
Right now  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
Right now  
That's how I'm gonna be

Ah yeah uh huh that's right

Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good  
I like who I am  
I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cause I would  
I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cause you say I should  
Can't romance on demand  
I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in reascendant

I'm single  
Right now  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
Right now  
That's how I'm gonna be

I'm single  
Right now  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single

Everything in it's right time everything in its right place  
I know I'll settle down one day  
But 'til then I like it this way, it's my way  
Eh I like it this way

Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't  
'Till then I'm single

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in reascendant

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the reascendant

I'm single  
Right now  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
Right now  
That's how I'm gonna be  


The music faded and everyone clapped. Matsumoto was happy with herself as she pranced off stage with her head held high. She didn't need a man. She was content with being single for the moment.

"Ok she's done now let's go to my place!" Toushirou growled, grabbing Momo's hand.

"Hold on Toushirou-kun!" Momo pulled her hand from his grasp, running back to the bar. "You were great Rangiku-chan!" Momo hugged her best friend.

"Thank you so much Momo-chan!" she thanked her.

"Well, I'm going to get going now!" Momo smiled.

"Are you going with taichou?" Matsumoto grinned. Momo blushed and gave her a slight nod. "Try to tire him out! Maybe if he comes in late enough I can skip the whole day!"

"Ok, I'll try Rangiku-chan," Momo giggled with a slight blush. They bid their farewells and Momo walked back to the entrance.

"Toushirou-kun?" Momo wondered where he was when she stepped out of the bar and into the warm summer night.

"You looking for me baby?" Toushirou purred into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his cold lips to her neck. Momo let out a small moan. Toushirou lifted Momo into his arms and shunpo'd to his place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toushirou quickly opened the door to his place and pulled Momo in with him. Once inside, Momo closed the door with her foot, only to be pinned to it by Toushirou. He quickly smashed his lips into hers. His lips moved down Momo's jaw to her neck, then to her collarbone. He sucked and licked a few places until there was a little more 'omph' in her moan.

"That's your sweet spot isn't it?" Toushirou grinned.

"N-no i-it i-isn't" Momo stuttered.

"Yes it is," Toushirou whispered into her ear. "When I suck on that spot, it makes you hot,"

* * *

HA! IT'S A CLIFF HANGER!

You tell 'um Ran-chan!

Review please!Hope you like my bad fluff, next chapter is the last (probably, you know I lie).

♥Love you lots,♥

-AbbeyxIzuru


End file.
